Innumerevoli Lacrime: A Broken Promise
by RosephDream
Summary: After the Destruccion of Domino, Shanelle, daughter of Bloom and Sky, will found Daphne and with a magical necklace they'll see Bloom's past. The kinds of dangers tha threatened her, her visions and her adventures with the Winx. Will have a second part!
1. Memories I

And here I am: walking through Domino's Ruins. It breaks my heart seeing this and remembering how it was in my childhood, in it's days of glory, in it's Golden Age, and now... It's nothing but a destroyed kingdom.

How did this happen? How? I always remember that day when everything was covered by blood, smoke, fire. Day and night, every second, every minute, every hour, every moment of my life I remember it, and my hearts breaks into a million pieces. I remember when the kids were running with smiles on their faces, me between them, the "naughty" one like my mother said. It hurts to remember this, but... Somehow I like to suffer, I like to see that thing that hurted me since my childhood, so it can keep hurting, and more tan before. It's a bad habit, I know, but there's nothing else to do in this ruins, in this painful life. I remember that day like it was yesterday. But it didn't happen yesterday, it happened years ago, and everything is the same. It's a torture to wait for a miracle to happen, stand there, waiting for the Winx to come and fill up everythign with magic and happiness, but no, they dissapeared long time ago, no one knows where... Where they are. And now you'll ask me how all this happened. It's painful, but I like to tell, even though my face says no.

I went to sleep, earlier tan usual, because tomorrow it was going to be my birthday and I wanted to wake up early so I could Sky and see how they maked the preparations (that's why my mother called my a "naughty" girl) and to know in advance what was going to happen in the castle. But what a birthday, it was the worst: the _worst, _and I cried; but not of happiness.

The first thing I heard were explosions. which was weird, they only did that on New Year, but I waited anyways. The I heard screams, but not of happiness, not of joy, they were of pain, of people that died and said goodbye to their beloved ones, people that cried. I poked my head out of the window and the things I saw were horrible: there were a million of persons with weapons, swords, bows, axes and armors. But they weren't from Domino, they didn't have the shield. They were people of other kingdoms. And they killed the innocent people, to everything that got in their way. I couldn't contain the tears seeing the horror, the violence. And this was for my birthday? But then I saw other people attacking the enemies, and they were the soldiers of Domino. I smiled for a few seconds, because I felt hope getting back to me, and for a fleeting momento I felt that everything was a dream, a simple game. But my smile dissapeared, seeing that Domino was loosing, and the enemies advancing. And I could only stay there, watching the horror, the end.

I looked like a zombie seeing it's surroundings, disturbing without knowing what to do. But I was in my room, I couldn't do anything... or could I? I thought for a moment about my powers, I possesed magic, and I thought about getting out and attack the enemies. But seeing the blood out there, the fear overcame me and hold tightly my blanket, waiting for this to be a dream, a simple nightmare. I wanted to wake up, and fast. Then I heard the door opening with a loud noise, I turned at once and saw my mother.

"Shanlle!" she shouted desperatedly.

"Mother!" I said with a weak voice, the fear dominating me. My mother approached to me "Mother, what's going on? Is this war?" I asked desperated for an answer.

"Shan, you have to get out of here, follow me" said my mother evading my questions, grabbing me by the hand, while exiting the room.

My mother walked quickly while I stumbled over my own feet. Tears were letting me see everything blurry, and I could only hear the orders that my mother was giving to me and the screams of the battle.

"Mother, where are we going?" I asked, because everythign was silent.

"Just follow me, we're going to a secure place" she said. Well, that was comforting. We ran through the castle, and fear overcame me again: everythign was dark, I could almost feel a sword through my heart. My mother lighted the way with her fire "Over here!" she shouted, pulling me by the hand. I tripped again, I felt dizzy from all the violence I had seen out there, I was just a twelve year old girl.

We crossed the hallways and went downstairs. There were no guards, neither those people who bring you the food, no one was there. I can't remember where else we went through, everything was so dark and I was just pulled by the hand by my mother, Despair and fear blinded me completely. What if everyone died? And what about my father, my friends, and the Winx? Were they alive... or dead?

"Are they alive?" I mumbled.

"Who?" asked my mother.

"Your husband, I mean, my father and my friends, and the Winx. Everything feels so empty, I don't see anything" I said haltingly.

"They're OK, they went to the battl out there, but I know they're alright" she answered and we keep running.

Minutes later we stopped at a door, I'm not sure what it was, I ust told to myself: _"God, let us live, let us live" _while crying. Then I found myself walkign through an undergoung tunnel made of bricks. It was a tall tunnel, I only needed a chair and stretch my arms to touch the ceiling, if it was posible to do so in this desperate moment. My mother had dropped my ahdn and now she was behind me. I think that after walking a few minutes we encountered some guards. At first I was scared and held a scream, but seeing that they had the shiled of Domino in their armour, I felt calmer. My mother approached to me.

"Listen, Shanelle" she said "This men will guide you through the tunnel. This was built in case of war and find an exit. But I'm afraid you'll be the one crossing it, because the enmies attacked us earlier tan expected"

"But mother..." I whispered as tears came out of my eyes "But you're not coming?"

"No, Shanelle" she answered "I can't go with you. I have to go out there and protect your father, the Winx and the kingdom"

"But you'll die!" I screamed, but that scream seemed like a whisper.

"Everything will be alright" my mother told me as she put her hand over my shoulder "Keep this" she continued and put around my neck a necklace with the shape of a heart "It'll protect you when you're in danger. The Dragon Flame is in there"

"But I want you to come!" I cried harder this time, but then I remembered she was heading to battle "I can help! I have magic and can control the fire, just like you"

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous" she said "I want to protect you. You have to go" she ended sadly while some tears slid down her cheek like sunset raindrops.

"But my father, and Daphne and the Winx..." I said.

"They'll be fine, I promise" she said "And I promise you that we'll meet again"

"Promise?"

"Promise" answered my mother "Now go" she finally said and the guards guided me through the tunnel and my mother stayed were she was.

"Mother!" I shouted looking back thinking that son she'll die "Bloom! Bloom!" I screamed this time yelling her real name but she turned and dissapeared.

The tunnel was very long. We walked at least half an hour, time seemed that lasted forever in there, thinking about my family and waht to do if they died, what was I going to do? How was I going to continue without those persons that supported me til the end? I followed the instructions of the guards, and nothing dreadful happened in those moments. I didn't hear any scream that meant that my mother was dead while getting out of the tunnel, or something like that. Well, yeah, my mother was Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame and leader of the Winx. But if you could only know the story behind each smiling face of that group... And all they've been through. I didn't know a lot, they didn't want to traumatize me with their stories and know all the things they've done for me. And I don't even know if they've been through so much pain, but it runs the rumor that they nearly sacrificed, and rumors aren't always of them are lies and others are true but people prefer to not hear. That happened to Domino, I guess.

I've put a cape so people will not see my face when I get out of the tunnel, and so disguise as people running away for help and so pass unnoticed to get to the port. As son as I got out of the tunnel, I saw how everything was on fire, people were running, houses were burned, everything was covered by fog. We ran as fast as we could to avoid being attacked by the army of the enemy. When we got to the port being unnoticed I turned to see, hoping to see my mother alive, and my father and Daphne, all safe and sound, But no, this was war, and that meant pain, blood and death. I saw hoe the Winx were fighting against those horrible monsters. My mother with wounds in her arms, sitting on the floor while the Winx protected her. I looked at her and she did the same. Our eyes connected... The last time we'll see face to face. She moved her lips saying something inaudible, something that I couldn't hear with all the noise of the battle. She stood up and looke at me one last time.

"Mom" I whispered calling her just like when I was a little child.

"Princess! Please enter the boat!" shouted one og the guards. Then I remember that the time didn't froze, my life continued. I turned and sat on the boat, hoping that no one will see us and my family... Will be safe.

The boat began to move. It was about six metres away from the shore and I was crestfallen, waiting for this to be a simple nightmare, a simple game. I wanted to die and get away from the kindgom in flames. Then I heard someone calling my name, I looked up and saw my best friend, Alice.

"Shan! Shan!" she cried

"Go back! Get away!" I said desperately "Alice, behind you!" I cried but it was too late. An soldier of the enemy pierced Alice's body with his sword. I screamed in pain, this was the worst birthday of them all. Watching my friend die in front of my eyes, while she was screaming me at me, telling me to return. Despair returned to me, and I froze, tears rolling down my eyes "Alice!" I cried as hard as I could while I choked tears. Unfortunately, the soldiers of the enemy's army heard my cry and ran to the port, The guards who were with me didn't do anything, just waited for death. Just like me.

When at least five soldiers were at the edge of the port, they seixed their bows and threw arrows at me, because they wanted to kill the heir of Domino and the Dragon Flame, but I didn't know why. But then I don't know what happned, there was a explosión, I saw fire in front of me but it didn't burn me and I felt that the fire protected me, for a few seconds. I felt an arrow passing near me, I felt the edge of a sword and then fell. The water was cold as death, scared as I was, and I heard people calling my name. I saw the moonlight through the wáter, I felt a light surrounding me and I didn't remember anything else...

But I always remembered what my mother Bloom told me, that some day we'll meet again, in times of peace. But... What kind of peace is in this world? I waited and waited, hoping to see a Winx flying over Domino and so the happiness wil come back again. But no, I never saw them ever again.

At first I thought it would take time, that maybe the Winx were on some difficulties, but the time passed; months, years passed by and the times seemed eternal. I thought they will come soon, that they only had some setbacks, but no news of happiness came. I felt abandoned, betrayed, that they had left me. And I started to feel some kind of biterness in my heart, believing that my mother had lied, until... I really believed that my mother lied to me, that she played with my feelings, creating false hope in my heart, and I hated her, even though I never saw her again. And I felt that my mother was a liar, that she always was one. That she broke a promise, a promise that meant everything to me. I felt so alone in this world, that I confused love with treason. And all the time I repeated:

**_She broke a promise_**


	2. Memories II

**I think I just figured out how to write a note? :) OK, then. I just wanted to tell you all that I already wrote the first 8 chapters months ago and published them in other websites (Blogger) This story is going to be a sad one, though, ****_Innumerevoli Lacrime _****means ****_Numberless Tears _****in italian so it's gonna be very very sad ;) And please forgive me if I exaggerated when writing Shanelle's feelings... I'm like that xD Now that I think about it, I should change somethings about this but I don't want to: I wanna but don't wanna, how's that?**

* * *

I remember I woke up and could breath underwater. Everything was so blurry and I felt dizzy. I pulled ,my head above the wáter and I could breath the air, but it felt strange: there was evil in it. I went to the shore and sat for a while to think. I walked and explored the Woods and found a kingdom; and when they asked me my name I told them I was named "Shine", because I knew I had to protect my real identity or the Destruction of Domino and the death of my family would have been in vain; I knew I had to do something about it and get everything back to normal, like my mother did when she was 16, when she discovered she was Princess of Domino.

I lived in the kingdom and always sneaked away transported myself to visit Domino in ruins. The first time I visited the castle I looked everywhere, through all the castle, through all the gardens, but found no trace of any fairy, or even Daphne. I always stayed there til midnight, sitting on one of the destroyed columns and cried. I talked with myself, thinking that someone would listen, hoping tha Daphne will appear along with Bloom, the Winx, and Sky. Telling them the things that happened and reminding them the old times, and then returning to the kingdom, with my heart broken into a million pieces. It hurted me, and didn't let me leave the past behind, but I always returned to my destroyed, and former home.

And now I was back again. I didn't care about what the people will think about me, they never knew where I went nor they did care. I got along with all of them, but they knew I prefered to be alone. I speak sometimes, but sometimes I daydreame. Or I just think. But noody asked me what I was thinking about. They know me as a polite but quiet girl, that talks little and only did it when she wanted to share her opinión. A smiling girl but thoughtful, locked in her dark thoughts. One girl that doesn't like to reveal her problems or weakness.

I walked throuhg the Ruins of Domino. The sky was gray, and it apparently was 7:00 p.m. But the Sky was always like that, the smoke of the extinguished fire still floating on the air. I reached the garden where, according to my mother, Sky proposed to her. Before it was beautiful but now it was destroyed. I sat on the edge of the fountain, I rested my elbows on my knees and covered my face as I burst out into tears.

"Why did this happened?" I whispered breathlessly. I cried for a while, like I did every day, cursing the day Domino fell, because my birthday was the day Domino was destroyed "Why did you leave me?" I said to my mother's spirit, though I didn't know if she was there or not "You promised me that we'll meet again, it's been years, I don't know how much, but you still don't come back..."

Then I got up and walked. I walked around the gardens, the romos, the hallways, even though I didn't know where I was going, just followed my feet.

And hour passed by and I saw in front of me a door and opened it with curiosity. And, oh no... It was the place where Daphne (as a ghost) lived. I was speechless watching the pool full of wáter, how the hell can that wáter still be there? It's been years.

"This place... It's definitely magical" I said. I thought about Daphne, could she be there, at the bottom of the pool? Could it be possible? I've never visited this place, never noticed that door. Yes; maybe Daphne survived the war, after all she was a nymph, wasn't she? I sat on the edge of the pool and waited. Nothing happened.

I waited for a while, and I didn't see any sparkle Shine, nothing. When I was about to pass the door and leave, I felt something move, a splash. I turned and saw that many golden sparkles where getting out of nowhere, millions of glitters got together and formed a figure.

All my attention turned to the lights. My hand left the edge of the door and I observed with a lot of attention. Seconds later I saw her: Daphne. I couldn't express in words how happy I was to see a relative, my mother's sister. But I felt kinda sad, she wasn't an human anymore: she was a ghost. I slowly approached

"Daphne..." I said softly, and she heard me.

"Oh my gosh, Shan!" exclamed Daphne, I couldn't help but smile, I felt so clam when I heard her voice, at least I wasn't the only survivor of the Destruction of Domino "But what are you doing here! I thought you were dead!"

"I never died" I said "I... ah..." I didn't know what to say.

"Tell me, how did you survived?" Daphne asked.

"Wait!" I said all of a sudden "Daphne, you're not... a human anymore" I murmured while trying to touch her hand, passing it by "That means that you... You died?" Daphne nodded "But you have to tell me what happened to my mother and the Winx!" I said.

"I swear to you that I don't know either!" Daphne said sadly "I remember that I died, and Bloom said somehting but I didn't understand"

"But you're a nimph! Don't you just die and instantly become a ghost?"

"Not exactly..."

There was a silence. Daphne finally said: "Could you tell me how did you survived? I know that you got on a boat and there was an explosión and..."

"Ah, that..." I muttered, not wanting to remember it "I don't know. There was an explosión, yes, but... I think I survived, somehow. I woke up and I could breath underwater, then I got up and discovered that there was a kingdom and.. I stayed there to live there"

"You didn't reveal them your true identity, did you?" Daphne asked.

"No, of course that not" I replied "I told them I was named Shine. But I still don't tell them anythign about... Domino" I concluded trying to look cheerful.

"How many years?"

"What?"

"How many years had passed since you live in that kingdom?"

"Ah..." I started to say as I mentally counted the years "Three years at least?"

"Shan, it's been more than 60 years since the Destruction of Domino" I was bowled.

"R-Really?!" I exclaimed "But I thought that... That it was a few years!"

"And you look so young, like a teenager" remarked Daphne "Are you sure it's been three years?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Dont' you have a Spell of Immortality"

"A what...?"

"A... Oh, nevermind"

"No, tell me!" I demanded.

"A Spell of Immortality. A spell that makes you live forever. It can pass more than 60 years and you'll still look like a mere teenager" explained Daphne.

"Eh, I don't remember anybody putting that spell on me" I said "But live forever... Do you have that 'gift'?" I asked.

"I'm a nymph, so the answer would be yes" she answered. I sighed, It was good to meet my aunt again, but I still needed to know what happened with Domino's royalty.

"Daphne" I said "I need you to tell me what happened to my parents, what was the reason why they attacked Domino, Daphne, please" I said bringing out my serious side. Daphne looked at me for a moment, then became interested in the necklace I was wearing.

"That necklace..." she said while pointing it "Who gave it to you?"

"My... My mother, the day I escaped"

"That's not the necklace Sky gave Bloom" Daphne told herself "That's another one"

"Oh... Wait, what? Daphne, you're confusing me"

"Give me that nocklace" demanded Daphne. I handed it to her a bit nervous "I know this..." she said "It has an essence of the Dragon Flame"

"D... Does that have something special? Can I see the past or do something with that thing?"

"Shan, this is magical and contains all the memories of the person who wore it. Bloom wore it, with this you can know what happened" There was a silence that seemed eternal.

"How can such a Little thing contain all those memories?" I stammered.

"I don't know" said Daphne "But you can see the past with it. Put it on"

"...I don't know if I should" I muttered "And after knowing what happened, what will I do?"

"Didn't you want to know what happened to the Winx?"

"Yes, I do want to. But now that I have the chance I don't know if I... If I..." my voice broke.

"Shanelled" said Daphne "Everything will be alright. If you see what happened, if you the reason why Domino was attacked, I guess that'll give you an advantage. Maybe, I don't know, somehow you can try to fix all this mess, someday" I looked at her and then I looked down at the necklace on her hand. Maybe she was right, maybe someday I could fix all this... But how? I had no idea. I slowly tried to reach the necklace, it was so close, but I gave up when I was about to grab it.

"I can't, Daphne" I mumbled "I just can't"

"So do you agree if I use it?" she asked.

"Y-yes, go on" I said. Daphne slowly put on the red necklace and it seemed to me that she mumbles some words, saying 'I want to see Bloom's past' ...And the next thing that happened was... Amazing.

Everything, absolutely everything brightened. At first Daohne's body emanated a white light, and then my body brightened and so all the things that were in the room. The room looked like the 'nothing', everythign was... So White, so full of light. I felt like in a dream and I saw in front of me pictures of Bloom's past, but I was invisible. My hands became white like the snow, they were disappearing, but in real life, I was still there with my eyes closed.

I saw... The Winx...

_**And so; Shanelle perpetuated the memory of an age now defunct ...**_


	3. Just A Dream

**A/N: You must listen to the song ****_Heart Attack by Demi Lovato _****:) And please don't worry if it says that Bloom was singing with Sky, in another spanish version of the song (sang by ****_Kevin y Karla_****) one girl and one boy were singing ;) Makes sense!**

* * *

_Putting my defenses up_  
_ Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

At the castle of Domino, the Winx were giving a concert celebration their Anniversary of the Winx. the day the Club was formed. Bloom was singing along with Sky, though he let his girlfriend be the spotlight, since she was the leader of the Winx. Stella, Flora and Musa were on the guitar, Tecna on the keyboard and Aisha on the drums. It was strange that Bloom's boyfriend was singing, the message was something strange too and it suited more to Musa and Riven, but they decided to make it that way. In the middle of the audience were Bloom, Stella and Sky's parents. The Specialists were there too, and a lot of people too.

Bloom felt that the whole environment was perfect. When she was 16 and the Winx Club was already made se always thought about what to do in the Aniversary. They did one when she was 17 but this one was... Magical.

_You make me glow! _

_But I cover up, won't let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up _

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love _

_If I ever did that, i'd think i've have a heart attack _

_X2 I think I'd have a heart attack!_

Domino was in it's days of glory. There were reports that Gardenia was much better economically and there was more Green places than ever. Magix was in peace and there were no villains or monsters to destroy. The relationships between the Winx and their boyfriends were... Well, fine. Stella waited anxiously for Brandon to propose to her. She longed to have a family. Roxy ended studying at Alfea and was considered part of the Winx. It had been two years since the Winx defeated Tritannus. So many good things were passing throuhg Bloom's head, now she could finally live in peace with her family, her boyfriend and her friends.

_Boy you, you wanna act like a girl_  
_ Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_ Boy you make me so nervous that I just can' t hold your hand_

_You make me glow!_  
_ But I cover up, won' t let it show_

_So I'm putting my defenses up_  
_ 'Cause I don' t wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that, I think I' d have a heart attack_  
_ X2 I think I'd have a heart attack_

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_ They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_ And there's no one else to blame_  
_ So scared I'll take off and run_  
_ I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_ And I' ll burst into flames_

_You make me glow_!  
_ But I cover up, won't let it show_  
_ So I'm putting my defenses up_  
_ Cause I don' t wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that _

_X5 I think I' d have a heart attack_

The song ended. The room was filled with the people cheering and shouting "Winx".

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bloom shouted from the stage and got off it by a jump. Then she smiled to the people that watched her and waved her hand at them. her parents went to talk with the kings of Solaria and she was going to look for them They were at the end of the room.

When Bloom walked the people near her opened the way. She didn't payed them attention, but she felt that they looked like... Zombies: Who obeyed one simple and unique order. What was that order, if i was to let her go through the crowd or another things, she didn't know. Then she saw her parents and her sister, a few meters away from her, but something told her to look back and she did. The Winx were there smiling, talking. But she still felt that something was wrong... Really wrong.

"Ok, Bloom, concentrate" she told herself "Just... Leave it" she turned to approach to Oritel and Marion but she hit a person. Bloom felt that she hit a rock "Oh, I am sorry" she stammered "Excuse me, I have to go to..."

"Where do you think you are going?" said the masked person harshly, Bloom couldn't she his or her face.

"To see my parents" Bloom said "Mister... Miss?" she added a few seconds later.

"Where are they?" asked the masked one, but it seemed like the person was laughing evilly in the inside.

"Right behind you"

"Oh, really?" the other one snapped "I don't see anyone" Bloom glanced at the place again and...

"Oh my gosh" Bloom whispered as she approached. And discovered that it was true what she saw, her parents, spilling blood on the floor "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"I think I can answer your question" said the masked person pulling a sword covered in blood.

"You..." Bloom muttered "Who are you?" she asked with fury... And fear.

"A very close person of yours that know all your fears and all your dreams" the other one answered.

"Winx?" said Bloom poking her head. But they were standing on the stage laughing, muttering things against Bloom "Are you girls alright?"

"Oh, they're perfect" said the masked one "But you... You deserve to die"

"What?" exclaimed Bloom. She hoped for the Winx and the crowd and her boyfriend to help her, but no. They didn't do anything about it, they just stayed looking the scene, standing there, like zombies "What's going on?"

"Your world is collapsing, isn't it Bloom?" said the person, pulling throwing back the hood "...Sister?"

"D...Daphne?!" Bloom screamed "Why are you doing this?!" it was the only thing she could say in the middle of her shock.

"Bloom, soon you'll understand why I did this, and you'll thank me" said her older sister like she didn't care "It's the best thing we can do"

"...You've lost your mind" Bloom muttered.

"I lost it long time ago in the lake Roca Luz, Bloom..."

"Daphne, how could you?" Bloom whispered while Daphne approached to her. Bloom fell to the ground "Why do you want to kill me?" she aske dwith a shaky voice.

"I don't wanna kill you. I must kill you" Daphne answered.

"You must? Who told...?"

* * *

Bloom opened her eyes. With the picture of Daphne holding the sword still on her mind. She layed on her bed; she was at the Castle of Domino; her home. It didn't seem like someone "assaulted" the room, but she was too scared to think. She breathed heavily, still in shock. Daphne.. Was she even capable of do something like that, after coming back to life? Was she able to kill her family again and destroy Domino... All over again?

"is this a vision?" Bloom asked herself, ignoring if someone else was in the room.

"Are you OK, Bloom?" asked a voice. Bloom turned and saw her sister, leaning against the door of the room.  
"Eh... Yeah" Bloom said sharply "Yeah. I'm alright, don't worry. What time is it?" she asked to change the subject.

"Noon" Daphne answered. How could it be possible that such a nice girl wanted to kill her parents?

"Oh" Bloom said looking away "I woke up late, didn't I?" Daphne sighed.

"You couldn't sleep for the reunion of today"

"I don't know what to do. They're my BFF's but... I don't know if separating was the best choice"

"You did what you thought was right thing to do" Daphne said "And I think it's alright: you girls need time to be alone. Each one wants to start a family and when you do, you'll be very busy"

"Brandon is soon going to propose to Stella" Bloom sighed.

"Is that something bad?"

"No, but..."

"But?"

"I fear Stella is going to concentrate more in her future husband and her son... Or daughter"

"Isn't that what all the wifes have to do?"

"it's just that. I am so worried about how is going to end all this reunion thing"

"Not in the 3rd World War, I hope"

"Or in chicken fight, it's forbidden in Domino"

"And why do you think this is all gonna end wrong?" Daphne asked "Aren't you girls BFF's?"

"Yeah, we are" Bloom answered "But when it's our turn to talk about, you know, subjects like weddings, honeymoons, sons or daughters, the life of them, the 2nd generation and that... Well, it turns out into a war"

"Such and easy subject that ends up in a war" Daphne muttered. There was a minute of silence.

"Well" Bloom finally said "I gotta go. The girls are going to get mad at me if I get there late, and I'm the leader of the group so... Bye"

"Don't you want me to go with you for, I dunno, support you?" said Daphne.

"What?"

"No, I'm coming with you. I'm your sister and you" Daphne said pointing at Bloom.

"Me?"

"You, Lil sis, need help" Daphne continued.

"Oh... Well, go on, come with me"


	4. Nightmare Or Vision? I

Bloom and her older sister Daphne exited the castle dressed in their ball dresses. It wasn't a royal reunion, but they were princesses and needed to look presentable; without casual clothes, or at least that's what Daphne was thinking. Bloom always reminded her that a lot of things changes since she died but Daphne seemed determined about the subject and Bloom only hoped her friends were dressed like her too. They headed towards the ship that was going to take them to Solaria. But when Bloom was about to enter, she shivered but didn't know why. She stood near the door for a few moments.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked from one of the seats. Bloom felt how she was transported to another worlds for a few seconds but she came back to reality after hearing her sister's voice.

"Yeah, yeah" she answered a bit embarrassed. She sat near her sister but didn't made eye contact with her. The memory of Daphne masked with the sword came back to her mind.

"You know Bloom, you're a bit strange today" Daphne said. Bloom was making noises with her fingertips: she was feeling impatient.

"I'm nervous, that's all" Bloom said sharply. Daphne sighed at looked through the window that was at her right. Bloom looked at her sister and sighed too trying to clear her mind. Why was she so nervous? It was just a simple reunion! Bloom turned her head to look at the window that was at her left. She saw how fast the forest was passing in front of her: the trees, the plants, the animals, the birds and even some pixies...

"It's so magical..." Bloom thought. But she felt that shiver again and a thick cloud of smoke around her. She heard a voice that was mumblind inaudible things. The voice seemed distant and remote, but so familiar and close at the same time. Then a woman spoke:

_Are you sure you are feeling alright?_

That wasn't a generous and worried voice; it was a mockering and sarcastic one...

_You will fall. And with you, Domino's future..._

It seemed so familiar. But it wasn't Icy, or Darcy, or Stormy...

_I will destroy you...!_

Bloom's vision became blurry and everything around her became dark for a moment. She thought she saw fire in front of her. It seemed like it was night. Something looking like a castle on fire appeared. It took a while for Bloom to realized what was that, but then she discovered it.

"...How is this even possible?" Bloom mumbled. Because in front of her was Domino's castle on fire, fire coming out of all the places and the columns turning grey and collapsing. People were running away from the disaster and passead near Bloom but didn't pay attention to her, or she wasn't there as she thought. There was a lot of noise.

Soldiers of Domino came out with their weapons to face the enemy's army, but Domino was losing and it seemed like the enemy was invencible. It's soldiers and horses were black, and even Bloom could feel the dark magic that they emited. And when someone attacked them, they broke into a million pieces to suddenly appeared elsewhere, unharmed; or that's what it looked like.

The soldiers of Domino were dying, one after one; and even though a lot of magical creatures were trying to help, it was obvious that Domino was losing the battle. Bloom looked at her surroundings, but it was all the same: destruction, fire; and death.

"If everyone is dying" Bloom started to whisper about to burst into tears "...Where am I? Whre are the Winx?" she noted that this wa a nightmare (or a vision) and her other self had to be somewhere. She didn't end to say her sentence when a light blinded her and the screma of a woman was heard. Bloom fell to the ground, with some scratches. She tried to wake up and in the middle of all the screams of Domino's people she heard someone mentioning a spell... A spell of white magic.

"Dragon Flame!" the voice cried. Bloom felt a explosion behind her and she covered her face, with her elbows leaning on the ground. She then raised her head and in the middle of the smoked she saw somehing that left her frozen...

"Oh no..."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is pretty short, but there's a second part. And yeah, I suck at describing landscapes of wars and stuff like that D':**


End file.
